The Last Song I'm Wasting on You
by wisegirlindisguise
Summary: No, I don’t suffer from new broken hearts, but the one from him still lives. I shouldn’t care about him anymore. He hurt so many including those close to me and himself. I care about him though, more than I should in fact." Thalia's and Luke's meetings.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is a songfic to the couple known as Thuke. This is not a fluff songfic. It is indeed a back track on certain points of their lives mostly the rough ones. Hope you like it.**

**The song is "The Last Song I'm Wasting on You" by Evanescence. **

_

* * *

"Sparkling grey,  
They're my own veins.  
Any more than a whisper,  
Any sudden movement of my heart.  
And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away"

* * *

_

I decided to be a huntress. I wanted to. It would protect me from the fate of having to deal with the great prophecy. It's over whelming to an extremity. I wanted to escape it and that was true, but I had left something behind.

The girl, the girl I had protected all the way to the camp they called a safe haven. Just as I crossed the border I was nearly killed. My father sent mercy to me supposedly by turning me into a tree. Hah mercy, to me it was nigh punishment. I would have rather died then end up how I am. That girl I had left behind when she was seven. She deserved better. She was so smart so… wise. It makes her nickname fitting, Wise Girl.

The boy, oh gods _that _boy, her was the first boy I actually thought I had loved. He was saved and across the borders with the girl. He was safe. I wanted to tell him I loved him before I died, but I hadn't died. He was so sneaky, but so caring for those around him. I hoped for their best. I knew they could survive the both of them.

But…

What I had least expected when I came back was what I found. Everything was supposed to be perfect when I was saved. I was supposed to be freed from the tree and the boy would save me. I was supposed to open my eye and see that scarred face and blonde hair. Those blue eyes were supposed to look at me and he was supposed to say he missed me.

That was not what I opened my eyes to. I opened my eyes to a black haired boy. He had a worried face telling me everything would be alright. He yelled at some people to get some ambrosia and nectar and stop standing around. He turned back to me with sea green eyes that could only belong to one person. The son of Poseidon, I opened my eyes to one of the most powerful demigods on Earth.

I claimed to him that I had been dying. He told me I was fine. I wasn't sure id he knew who I was, but he certainly had figured out once he actually looked at me. My eyes always were the dead give away. Electric blue eyes sat somewhat nicely on my face and he knew. I was a daughter of Zeus. The one and only daughter of Zeus was lying in his arms and he didn't even back away afraid of shock. He just stared at me.

We went on a mission together. His mother was generally nice reminding us what we needed. Percy, the son of Poseidon found it annoying and embarrassing. Annabeth, the girl of which I spoke of earlier, and I found it very comforting to have a motherly figure hanging about to remind us. It made remembering much easier.

On that very mission we met the Huntresses of Artemis. I had been considering it as a possibility, but I never really thought of it as reality. But, at the end of that year's quest I was invited by Lady Artemis herself to become a huntress. Not just any huntress though, I would be the head Lieutenant. I would be in charge like I always wished to be.

I needed that offer so much. When I was offered the position it was the eve of my sixteenth birthday. I would barely miss the birthday of which the great prophecy spoke of. Just barely, but I had escaped it. I accepted the position and said goodbye to my father leaving at Lady Artemis's right hand side.

Today I think back on the good times I've experienced with my friends for that short time that I was not a Huntress. Annabeth and Percy seemed to live in their own world. Best friend at heart, they would fight about the stupidest things and then still have the heart to apologize for it.

It makes it hard to say I'm happy here when I think about them. The war is over and I was there to help Percy, but I can't help but to regret leaving in the first place. It makes it hard to agree to all the demands of Lady Artemis because I simply don't hate men. I myself am that of a tomboy. I hang with the guys just to hang. I don't give anything up for them. Though when I was with Luke as his companion, I regret not giving him more. Maybe, just maybe, I think, if I had just told him how I feel he wouldn't have done what he did.

I had to watch him leave. I had to. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. What I think was the hardest was the one who actually killed him was Annabeth. She didn't physically stab Luke. No, Annabeth would never do that. But, she convinced the inner him, the one I knew, that what he was doing was wrong, and he killed himself in the technical aspect.

I was happy it was over; I was. But, I secretly hated Annabeth for a short time. I used to have those feelings for Luke the ones that made me wish I could refuse the Huntresses. He aroused that sort of feeling in me. I couldn't explain it. But, once he had given himself to Kronos I couldn't stand it. I gave Annabeth my silent forgiveness. She never knew that I had blamed her, but she didn't have to know.

I just don't understand. I should choose, but there are no more sides. I simply have to live the life I have set up for myself. It's hard to say there are no more choices in my life. I have a never ending life and a family of girls. I don't have to worry about broken hearts or my family. My mother is already dead. But, the broken hearts is just a lie to my self. No, I don't suffer from new broken hearts, but the one from him still lives. I shouldn't care about him anymore. He hurt so many including those close to me and himself. I care about him thought, more than I should in fact. I guess now I just have to survive now…

* * *

_"Just get __through this day"_


	2. I Can't Give It Up

**Thanks for the reviews. It gets heated here but nothing like. "I love you" and "I love you too" Blech! Like i said no fluff. **

* * *

"_Give up your way, you could be anything,  
Give up__ my __way, and lose myself, not today  
That's too much guilt to pay"  
_

After the guilt and the hatred from the ware subsided I thought about my actions as a Huntress. I was immortal, never aging. But, I was also separated from the life I had planned to live. Truth be told, the Huntresses of Artemis had been the farthest thing from my mind when I had figured out what I was.

I planned on moving to New York to be close to daddy when I was little. I thought he had cared more about me then he had his power so stupidly. Next time I'll remember that a god is a god and the only one that cares about you is Artemis and she barely even does that. Artemis had been trying to find new recruits for her huntresses since the war with our losses and all.

My second plan after figuring that out had to do with Luke. I planned on telling him at some point that he made me happy. That I had dreams about him, which was what I wanted to tell him. He would know that I liked him in a way completely unhealthy and then he would repeat the words back to me. We would elope together and never be seen again. No kids, no responsibilities, it would just be Luke and myself. We would live on the land and have no problems.

That plan went down the drain when I got turned into a tree. Then to wake up six year or so later to find that he had decided to help out Kronos with his attempt to take over Mt. Olympus. It put an end to a lot of dreams about him most consisted of nightmares. All in which had center around one day…

I had gone out into the woods alone searching for somewhere for our group to bathe for the time being. Ever since Actaeon had stumbled across them she had sent out scouts before we bathed. I found it a bit excessive considering nowadays almost no one hikes due to the fact that Americans have decided to stay indoors almost all of the time.

I came upon a small creak and began to follow it up toward its main source. I didn't expect anything. No one was out there, not at that hour anyway. It was nearly three in the morning and I wasn't looking for any visitors. I broke through the trees finding the small lake that had been the source of water for the creak.

A man at the age maybe eighteen or nineteen sat on the edge of the lake with his feet in. I couldn't see his face though I was sure that there would be a scar down the side of his face. His hair looked dirty and his clothes were dingy.

"Thalia…" He whispered lifting his head to look at me. "I've been looking for you."

"What are you doing here Luke?" I demanded disguising that actual happiness that I may have gotten him back.

"I came to see you." He claimed running a hand through his hair.

"Why?" My voice was skeptical as he stood from the edge of the lake and approached me quickly.

"I had to ask you something." He touched my face and I felt the happiness within me peak.

"What's the question?" I took a step back trying not to let myself get succumbed to him. He was still the man who left camp to help Kronos. No matter how much I wanted to believe he was here for me and had stopped serving Kronos to come see her.

"Will you come with me? Come with me and let's end this war." Maybe from the inside, I tried to convince myself, but I knew that couldn't be right.

"I can't. I can't come with you." I said backing up even more. His eyes pleaded for a change in my answer and he took another step forward.

"Why not?" He touched my arm and I shook his touch away.

"Because, the one here that's supposed to be giving up their stupid life is you. But, if I give this up I'll turn sixteen. That's exactly what you need." I exclaimed annoying how good it felt for his skin to touch mine.

"Thalia, the sooner someone turns sixteen the sooner this is all over. The way it's looking now is the only ones on our side are the ones that are going to survive. Be on that side Thalia, survive this war."' Luke held his hands out in front of him showing that he wasn't going to hurt me.

This was only my first year with the Huntresses. I wasn't sure my intentions of joining the Hunt. I suppose I joined to get away. Not just from the prophecy, but this, this very person standing in front of me. I expected that once I was a huntress that I wouldn't have these feelings. These feelings that made you question everything at the time where your assertive decisions mattered most.

"I…"

"Thalia! Thalia where are you?" Someone bellowed in the woods.

I turned around toward the trees for those few second and then whipped back around as his hand touched my hip. His hand circled around my back and pulled me in. My body was crushed up against his just before he kissed me.

"Stop…" I mumbled getting lost in the past feelings that were ignited by his embrace.

"Thalia!" Someone gasped obviously having had found us.

"Get away from her!" Another demanded peeling me away from him. "You're not welcome here. Get out!" She spat at him. I watched as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away as if he'd done nothing. The look on his face as he left, he looked like a dog that had been left out in the cold. I pang of guilt split through me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook away the prick of tears in my eyes. The day that haunted me was the one that made me realize that not even the Huntresses of Artemis could protect me from him.

He showed up the next day too…


	3. Lying Love

**This is really fun to write. I'm surprised I found a song that can work for the tragic Thuke pairing. Never stood a chance poor Thalia *shakes head*. Oh well, at least you'll know what's going on. This is my favorite verse of the song. **

**Song: "The last song I'm waisting on you" by Evanescence**

* * *

"_Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die  
Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way"_

The morning came after that night and I awoke to my face being wet from tears I had not realized had fallen. I was supposed to be the strong one. I wasn't supposed to shed tears for the past, and I usually didn't. But, what do you do when your past and present collide? You can't stop the tears in fear that if you don't cry for yourself now no one will cry for you when you are gone.

I rose from my cot and grabbed a cloak. I wasn't done with my duties from yesterday. I had to find a safe bathing hole. It was apparent that the lake I had found yesterday was not safe. It would put all of the huntresses other then myself in danger of being capture and killed. I set out toward the south since the last time was in the North.

I found a lake quickly this time. I had traced it there with a small signal from some animals farther off. It was one of the few perks to being a huntress. You could almost hear the animals. But, it was more of a vibe than anything else. I pushed through the trees smiling as I found the empty clearing around the water. My hunting falcon swooped down from the sky and allowed me to tie a message to its foot. It took off into the air and headed back to camp.

I pulled off my shoes and let my toes sink into the sand beneath the surface of the water. I pulled off the silver cloak that hung around my shoulder providing some warmth during the colder months. Rolling up my pants I let the water come higher on my shins as I walked in. The warmth of the sun felt divine as I rolled up my sleeves. I hadn't been able to truly enjoy much since the war started to come and I wished that it would leave us be. I had joined the Huntresses to escape the war that would have started but it is following me and I can't seem to escape.

A rustling of the woods came from the side and I turned smiling ready to greet my fellow huntresses. I only wish that was who was there. I took three steps back automatically trying to get away from the hold he had put me under the previous night. I shook my head trying to see if it was just because I was tired. His figure remained, but it walked my way.

"Why are you here?" I demanded not letting my fear show in my voice.

He smiled at me and the world seemed to slow down for a millisecond as I blinked. When I the pace of time picked back up he was standing there in front of me. This wasn't the Luke I knew. His eyes had golden flecks in them as if something was slowly taking over him. He grabbed my jaw with one hand roughly and I froze.

"I came to get you out of here." He hissed low into my ear.

"I don't want to go." I pushed his hand away and took another step back. I wiped my chin with the back of my hand feeling the pain that was left by his grip. My chin felt sore and I moved it once or twice checking the motion. "You can't take me from here." I spat sure that my jaw wasn't broken.

"Please Thalia, just come with me. We can be together." Unfair, that's what this was. He obviously knew how I had felt for him in the past and was using it against me.

"Leave me alone…" I muttered not able to bring my voice to true strength.

"You don't want that." He had somehow gotten back to my side. One of his hands snaked around my backside pulling me closer to him as he whispered.

"Go away…" I nearly breathed. I could feel the steady beat of his heart as I put one hand onto his chest to try and push him away.

"Come with me Thalia. Break free from this; you know you never wanted this. You told me so." His voice was husky but soothing as he pulled me closer to him.

What he said wasn't a lie. At the time we had been traveling alone. It was just him and me. We had a slight run in with the Huntresses and I was offered a free ticket out of aging and to get away from the _burden_ of traveling with a male. I turned it down immediately fleeing camp with Luke at my flanks.

I don't regret that day. Without me turning it down we wouldn't have found Annabeth a couple days later after taking refuge to the city. We found her in an ally way with a hammer. It was sad to say that it was one of the happiest days of my life because now I consider her my best friend.

"I can't come with you…" His breath made it hard to think as it moved the hair on my cheek. The sweet breathing made my head foggy though I wanted to run. I wanted to get away from him, not the huntresses.  
"Why not? I know you don't really want this. I know you Thalia. I know you… I also know that I love you." That struck a chord. I stood there in his arms as stiff as a board. I couldn't enjoy the touch and I couldn't get away from it. I was frozen. I knew this was not true he couldn't love me. He… he wasn't allowed to do this! He isn't supposed to make me want him this much. He can't say three words and then drag me to Kronos. It wasn't going to work. I searched my mind trying to find some reason to say no to his beautiful face.

"Because Luke, you've tried to kill me." I pushed him away gaining the control I needed to win this fight.

He kept his hands at his sides and didn't say a word. He didn't plead non-guilty. He didn't reach out to touch me. He stared at me with those gold flecked eyes looking like a five year-old being left by their mother. I wanted to comfort him so much. I shouldn't feel that way, but I wanted to stop his pain like I used to. I wanted to give him one hug and make it all right.

"You poisoned my tree." I said allowed convincing myself further that I would not reach out a hand to help him. "I can't believe you would say that to me Luke. You can't love me because you don't know what love is. You left it behind when you gave yourself to Kronos." I felt the tears prick my eye and I held them off. "You won't ever get to me again because you hurt me Luke. Can't you see that?"

"Thalia I…" He started. There were a couple of murmurs of a group far away and Luke was gone just like that.

Why would he even start to do that? It was like leaving yet another splinter of hurt in my heart. Soon, I would be made out of hurt. These splinters he kept leaving every time he disappeared would take me over completely.

I wouldn't do that to him. Why would he do that to me? Why would he make me feel even worse for letting them live their lives and not myself? I knew I should've just run into camp. I should have gotten help, but I didn't.

Now, he tells me he loves me. This being after he had almost killed me. It didn't seem fair. And on top of that, I felt stupid for considering going with him. He had always been that way. He would make you feel like what he's doing is right and then you followed. Most of the time he was right, but not this time.

No, now he was causing pain.

"_You're just__so pretty in your pain"  
_


	4. His Embrace

**Here is the next verse. I'm still loving this story. I think the song is so expressive. Especially the last couple verses. It's great. **

**Song: "The Last Song I'm Wasting On You" Evanescence. **

_

* * *

"Give up my way, and I could be anything  
I'll make my own way  
Without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate_."

* * *

A few days later I was walking around camp rather lazily. Artemis had gone to Olympus to discuss something with the other Olympians. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but I truly didn't care; it wasn't my business. I didn't have to know.

I couldn't help but to think about Luke. He hadn't popped lately like I had expected him to. He was good at that… the popping up out of nowhere. It was like magic though I knew it wasn't; it was just years of practice. The way he seemed to be a phantom of the shadows. He was suddenly there. It had been a good thing for fighting, but now it was used to hunt me down and I didn't care for it.

"Thalia," One of the girls called from the pack that had formed out of the rest of the huntresses. "We are going to go hunt down some heavily predator populated areas for when Lady Artemis comes back. Do you want to come with us?"

"I think I'll stick around so she knows where you guys went." I answered not really registering their words just answering with what came out of my mouth.

"Ok, we'll be back in a few hours." The girl said not noticing my distanced response. She rounded up the girls and pushed them out of the camp with bow in arms.

I paced a few more circles around my tent not noticing the path I had created. I heard a ruffle of leaves in the woods and ignored it. I noticed that I second set of footsteps had entered my circle and was stopped when I ran into the culprits chest.

Two steel arms wrapped around my pulling me close to the chest. The warm feeling of his skin made me feel at home and I didn't mind. I tried not to think about who it must have been, but it was nearly impossible as his slow breathing caressed the top of my head.

"This is what I remember…" He whispered his voice hoarse as if he had been yelling recently.

"We could have kept it like this." I answered trying not to ruin the moment with my facts.

"No, we couldn't have." I felt as his nose nuzzled into the top of my hair. I breathed in the heavy sent I had grown a custom of, the smell of monster and blue Axe.

"Why not?" I asked not moving from my spot. I was too afraid to. I didn't want him to either disappear or hurt me. It was a lose; lose, so I was simply not to move.

His breathing was still steady which meant he was keeping his anger in check. He had problems with that, but now he had quite a bit of control. "You left me before you even got to camp. You were gone before it could stay like this."

"I didn't want to leave you. But… you were gone when I came back. How was I supposed to keep it this way if you weren't there to receive?" I asked keeping my anger in check.

That had been the one problem with us traveling together. Somehow we always ended up in a fight. With poor self-control it was hard for us to sort anything out quickly. Usually, a monster would have to attack to bring us back together. That made it a very unrealistic and unsteady relationship, but we were still best friends.

"You could have come with me." He offered touching my hair softly with the tips of his fingers.

"I probably would have…" I admitted quietly though I know he had heard.

He took a deep breath letting his chest relax as he released it. "Then why won't you come now?" As I stiffened in his embrace, his grip slowly constricted around me.

"Because I can't; if I let this go then I'll turn sixteen and I…"

"You could be anything. You could be in my arms forever without the Huntresses looming over you. You could have the power in this world. You could be with me…" When he said it like that it did seem like if the war would just get over with then I would have no problems. I would be the one in charge and I would have exactly what I wanted… Him.

"Is that why you came again, to convince me to be with you and leave this behind?" I asked trying to push away and being held in place. His grip tightened further and I could feel as my breathing slowly became labored.

"Thalia what's so bad about it? I could help you." He tried to convince me. It was hard to say no. He was so trustworthy, or he at least sounded that way. The trusting reassurance in his voice was like a siren's call to fall into his trap.

"Because," I forced myself to muster up the strength and push myself from him. I stumbled back a few steps and then caught myself. "I can do this on my own without you this time. I don't need you as a crutch anymore." I was convincing myself more then him at this point. I had used him as a crutch for so long. He was my Luke. He was my life… So, I had thought. I thought differently now. I could handle myself. I knew I could. I just had to prove it to myself. That was the challenge of my life.

"Thalia, please, just give this up. You know you'd rather be with me." He took a step in my direction and I shoved him back forcing him to recede a step.

"I don't need you because you don't care for me anymore Luke. I'm just a pawn in this game you've started with the gods. I don't need this. It puts stress on me and I don't need that. I don't need your hate for the world. It's pointless." I threw my hands into the air as if to emphasize my frustration with him. The bliss of the moment had been ruined by his once again hasty want for me to follow the love I had once though existed between the two of us. "Luke, I need you leave. And, I don't want you to come back. I don't want you here anymore."

"Why?" He demanded grabbing my arms roughly and shaking me slightly.

"Because…" I thought about it for a second trying to come up with something good enough for this situation. "Because if I said I want you out of my life you would prove me wrong by saying I would never escape. I already know that to be true and now I just want you gone." I wiped a hand across the air as if to ward away his presence. I did the gesture and pushed out from my heart and watched at he stumbled back from warding off his evil that had over taken him.

"Fine Thalia, but don't think I won't come back. I will always be there may it be here…" He gestured to the camp and the ground and then seemed to vanish before my eyes and reappear behind me. His forearm held strong at my neck as the other hand touched the place on my chest where my heart was. "or here." His touch made my skin tingle and good bumps rose where his skin met mine.

Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes as he vanished completely. The sound of fleeting footsteps rang in my ears and I turned back to the campsite where Lady Artemis was standing and watching me. Her face showed that of sorrow and apology at the tear that slipped from my eye. She opened her arms to me gently and I ran into her hug letting myself cry to the goddess. It was the first day I considered myself happy to have a goddess always at my side.


	5. Melpomene

**Here is the next verse. This one is ok. It wasn't hard to right about, but I had to think. So... I'm not saying I don't like to think, but it takes a lot of work after being at school and doing homework and playing sports. It's a lot of stuff to think about and only a small part of my brain can focus on this. **

* * *

"_So run, run, run  
And hate me, if it feels good.  
I can't hear your screams anymore"__  
_

The year before the war actually came the huntresses became busy. I myself was now completely devoted to the huntresses. I didn't think about Luke in the way that made my heart ache. I thought about every way I could slice and dice him just to toss him into Tartarus with his master.

The huntresses themselves were on the move constantly. We ran around the U.S.A. frantically gathering materials we could use to create weaponry. One of our trips even included an unauthorized trip into Hephaestus' forges. In other words: we stole a good couple hundred arrow heads. We hauled but back out of the forges before anyone caught us, though Artemis did get into a heated argument with the god of the forges a couple days later.

Now, the huntresses were doing pretty well. That was until we started getting hate mail from Zeus. An eagle would start coming three times a week carrying a letter address to Artemis herself. Every time, the letter said something about joining this war. Personally, I had thought we were in the war. We fought off a good number of minions from the army. But, we weren't in the war?

Yes, I had indeed found out this information because one day the letter was addressed to me. It said:

_My daughter, _

_ I believe you have chosen wisely by joining the huntresses. It had held of a war that could have been catastrophic at the time. Yes, it had given us more time, but it has also given the enemy more time. I fear that the end will soon be here and we need your help. _

_ You may think that you have already done your part. You kill your own number of monsters. Indeed, it does help, but only to the slightest extent. What we need now is enough people to take on the wave that is coming. _

_ Lady Artemis has yet to except that fact that she must join this war. She must help her family in the fight that is coming. Yet, she continues to try and convince herself that this does not exist. Preparations have been made among your ranks and now, it is time to put them to action. _

_ Thalia, what I ask of you is that you please try and speak to your lady. I only ask you this because I fear that you are the only one who can complete this war. We need your help my child. I need you to do this. Not for me or your Olympians relatives that sit upon Mt. Olympus. No not for us, but the kids who sit at the table tonight on the other side of Half-Blood Hill. They are the ones in true need of the help you can supply. Help your friend Percy Jackson and your friend Annabeth Chase. And, help yourself because I know you are the child of the great prophesy. Not Perseus, but you, you are the one who must finish this may it be now or later. You are the finally piece. _

_Zeus_

After that day I wasn't quite sure what to think. Actually, I did. I had one question that sat in my mind. In the great prophesy it spoke of the first child to turn sixteen as the great one, but I was stuck at age fifteen. I was stuck at one day till the age sixteen. What was I supposed to do in order to gain those last few hours of age and become sixteen?

Errands became more and more frequent. I was sent on many private missions going into towns as a normal being and retrieving needed items such as first aid and food. Animals had grown scarce in the wild as they sensed on coming danger. I saw Luke in few places. He would be standing beside a tree in the distance as I ran. A frown was plastered across his face as I saw him more and more often. He was watching me…

I tried to ignore it. I did. But, he appearance came more a more frequently. I ran faster when I saw him and I would seem to escape, but he would appear a few yards away leaned against another tree. Every time I saw him he got closer. He would appear a few feet closer to my path every time until he was standing right next to me. He never followed me and he never jumped me. He simply frowned at my passing and I could feel the icy glare on my back as I continued without a single backward glance.

Once I was running back toward camp and he appeared every couple trees as if by magic. I started noticing the rapid pattern and broke into a dead sprint. I was okay with him hating me. But, the constant reappearance of his disapproving face was driving me to the edge of insanity. Any humorist would have said it was a short drive and I would have agreed.

Every tree he was there the next day. Every trunk I passed his body was waiting on the other side frowning. I knew it was me. I knew it was. I had gone insane. I wanted him to hate me. I wanted to. I wanted him to leave me alone! It was maddening.

I ran faster trying to escape and finding not exit to my hallucinations. I prayed to every god that I knew the name of to let it stop to just make it seize. But, no such luck.

As I neared the halfway point to town his figure appeared in my path. I scream as I ran straight through him and tumbled to the ground after tripping over myself. As I was falling I heard the whisper of the words, "I love you," come from the mist I had fallen through. I looked back to where he had been standing and his figure floated away like mist in the wind. I crawled to a tree and put my head in my hands crying tear filled sobs into the air. I mumbled few words mostly his name and then an insult.

"It won't help." Someone said quietly as a hand rested on my knee.

I looked up through tear filled eyes face to face with a girl. There seemed to be permanent tear stains under her eyes. Her blue eyes were watery and said as if filled with tears rather then color pigment. Her skin was pail and she wore dark makeup that created the heavy stains under her eyes. A frown creased her thin lips. Even though she looked sad, she was beautiful.

"Melpomene…" I whispered the word hiding my face once more from the sight. The Muse of Tragedy and paid me enough attention for a visit. Now, I knew my life was tragic.

"Thalia, sister, tears never solved someone's problems. Though in my life I have suffered and witnesses many they helped one or two. You can not cry over this boy. He isn't worth it." Melpomene took a deep ragged breath and then she let it out slowly before continuing. "Though Aphrodite doesn't realize it, Eros, her brother, is messing with you. These hallucinations of his figure in these woods are him. He is the one making you see the disappointed look on his face. You can't really hear his disappointment because he's not there. Yes, he may hate you, but that is what's supposed to happen. His hate lets you know that what you have done is right. Because his hate isn't against you, he hate's his self Sister. He hates what he thinks he has to do. That includes hurting you."

"It's not fair. It's not fair! _He_ shouldn't be able to make me feel this way. I'm a huntress! I'm not supposed to care. But, I do. I can't help it." I sobbed not lifting my head to look at my half-sister.

"My full sister is much like you in many ways. Her name included. She believes that the world should work a certain way. Though her way is more comedy than you would prefer, she is still has a one tracked mind much as you do." Melpomene let out a breathy laugh and patted my knee. "You think this world should have a set of rules and stick to it. But, this world is set by the gods, and they don't follow the rules. It is hard to accept, but that is how it is."

"I'm not one tracked! I can accept it. I… I just…"

"Don't want to, yes, I know the feeling. You don't want to accept what is at hand, like a broken love perhaps…"

"Leave." I demanded looking her dead on in the eye with fury fueling my condescending glare. "Leave now, and don't speak to me again."'

"Very well, but don't forget what I will say next." Melpomene took one more breath before standing to full height and looking down on me like I was a small child. "He may hate you, but it is only out of hate for himself." And like that she was gone.

I never did forget what she had said that day. She was right of course. I had never truly let him go like I thought I had so he dwelled there. He dwelled in the one spot in my mind that got to me the most. It was the part of my mind that did truly love Luke. But, the rest of me told myself I was stupid. So, I did truly let him go after that day. He could have screamed I love you from two feet away, and I could walk away as if he had said nothing…


	6. Waking Up

**Here is the next chapter. I think the next chapter of this won't be posted until Sunday due to the fact that the biggest number of readers get on Sunday Night. So... Yea, thank you to Sarra Salmalin. I love you girl. In a friendly way of course. But, you have to be my most dedicated reader at this point. And, if I ever make it big! I'll tell you my real name so you can read my book. Just thought I'd let you know. **

* * *

"_You lied to me_

___But I'm older now_

_And I'm not buying baby"_

I remember the day that I thought it had all fallen apart. It was the day that I thought my life was truly over. I had fallen asleep like any other night. I fell asleep in my personal tent with the lamp on low so that it was dimly lit. That's how I always fell asleep, so I expected to wake up the same. How wrong I was…

I awoke to a bitter smell. It filled the air around me like, well like, a dirty smell. The smell I recognized to be the smell of monster. It had the smell of blood mixed in it. That iron taste to the air lingered on my tongue.

As I came further into consciousness I could feel the soft texture of sheets. They covered the top of my legs but not my arms. They were under me in wrinkles that caught between my legs. I could hear the steady hum of an air conditioner though there was sweat on my palms. There was also the sound of someone quietly breathing off to the side. I could hear even that due to the fact that my senses had gone into overdrive with my waking.

I opened my eyes slowly slightly scared of what might be waiting for me in the real world. No one was there. There was a dresser that had a few candles on it and then mostly nothing except for a few books. Also, I noticed that the rest of the room was mostly empty besides the bed that I was resting upon.

I was still in my huntresses' clothes as I sat up. The comforter and sheets fell down so that they pooled around the bottom of my waist. I heard the relaxed breathing pick up in the slightest and I dared myself not to look at the person.

"Thalia…" My breath caught at the voice. It was husky and rough and it was the voice that lingered in certain dreams. Luke…

There was a dragging silence as I didn't want to curse my chances of forgetting him. I knew it wasn't possible to completely forget him, but I could forget certain things. I had already forced myself to forget how the scar exactly sat on his face. But, that was all I was able to achieve so far. So, if I looked at him now it would be like forcing my self to remember for the rest of my existence.

"Thalia, please just look at me." He whispered his voice getting closer as he crossed the room.

"No…" I replied quietly. The heights of the bed changed as someone else's weight came down on the mattress. Two arms lightly came around my shoulder and his hands took hold of mine in a feeble attempt for sweetness. His hands were rough and callused, that of a true swordsman. "You're not real; you're not here." I whispered to myself.

"I am. I am here." His lips brushed my ear lightly as he whispered to me. "I'm right here." He breathed before kissed my neck.

Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes and I bit back a gasp. "Stop…" I tried to say, but it came out weak making it sound more like a suggestion then an order. His lips met my skin at the base of my neck and pleasure started to over rule my sense of what was right and what I wanted. I heard the sound of the sheets ruffling and then felt as his hand touched my leg. His callused fingertips were gentle as he brushed up my leg slowly.

"Thalia, I've missed you." He claimed softly his hand still lingering on my upper thigh.

"Let me go." I forced some sort of authority into my voice.

He picked my up by the back of legs and turned me around so that I faced him. I kept my gaze averted as he moved the hair from my face. He pressed his forehead to mine and I could feel the warmth that radiated off him.

"Please look at me Thalia." He whispered his breath caressing my face. "Please," He begged.

"No, let me go. I can't be here." I pulled away from him as much as possible still not daring a glance to look at his face. He let go and I fell backward so that I was lying on the bed. Somehow he took this to his advantage and settled his weight completely on top of me. I struggled to breathe as his lips met mine. "Luke…" I had meant to try and insult him, but as soon as our lips met I forgot. I forgot that I wasn't supposed to look at him. I forgot that I was supposed to hate him. I forgot how to fight back.

"Thalia, now you know how it feels to be with me." He whispered harshly as he pulled away from me. "Please, stay with me."

"I can't…" My voice cracked at the thought of me being the one to have to leave him. I didn't want to leave him. I knew I had to.

"Why?" He demanded grabbing my wrists roughly. I winced slightly at the sudden pressure.

"Because, I can't Luke – ouch, gods dammit Luke." I struggled to get out of his hold with no triumph. His hands constricted further around my wrist and I bit back a scream. "Luke, you're hurting me!" My voice was suddenly small. My voice dropped down so many levels it was almost a whisper.

"Stay with me, finish this war Thalia. We can be together once they're out of the way." They, they, that's my family. That's my father, Artemis, Hermes. His dad, he wanted to harm his own father.

"No…" I didn't even make a sound now. I was barely able to form the words with my lips.

"Why not?" Luke ground his teeth together and pressed my wrist up above my head hurting me further.

"Because I'd have to give up my life Luke! I'd have to leave the huntresses and the gods behind! You know I can't do that. You know I can't!" A second jolt of confidence had surged through my body giving me the voice I needed to make a good argument.

"You should choose better." He turned his head away from me. My wrists were released and he sat back further on the bed. I scrambled to my feet and retrieved my things off of a side table. I pulled on my cloak and strapped on my bow and quiver of arrows. I took one more moment to look at Luke before I threw open the door.

I sprinted down the hall making it out of one corridor and into the next one. A Cyclops began his way toward me down one hall so I back tracked and ended up in front of the stairs to the boiler room. As more monsters came down both ends of the hallway I headed down the stairs. It was hot and there was a high whistle of steam coming from a busted pipe. A beastly man though I'm not sure the name of the monster spotted me while I was on the stairs and I cursed myself under my breath.

I jumped the railing to the stairs and ended up down in a small cavity between two giant machines. There was a shout for a search in area 3G and I guessed that's where I was. I notched an arrow on my bow and then drew back waiting with a steady hand for some monster to try and grab me.

"Intrusion alert code 537. Son of Poseidon spotted on board." An intercom crackled with the words and then it was cut silent. Everyone in the boiler room disappeared and soon after Beckendorf and Percy appeared down in the boiler room. My bow was still held strong as I didn't let my guard down for a second. Percy left with Riptide drawn and I stood silent still. Beckendorf came to where I was hiding with a jar of Greek fire and froze when he saw me.

"Thalia Grace?" He wondered curiosity clear in his tone.

"What are you doing here Beckendorf?" I demanded stepping out from my hiding spot keeping a trained bow pointed at him.

"We're going to blow the ship. I need you to get out of here before we do." He responded calmly as if I wasn't ready to send an arrow through his chest.

"Fine, I'm leaving. Don't follow." I spat the last sentence and he held up his hands in defense.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He promised. He held out his hands in surrender as I made my way up the stairs and disappeared back into the maze of hallways. I made it to the side of the boat in the matter of seconds. It had been easier to find my way out considering all the monsters were surrounding Percy who was fighting for his life on the main deck. I wanted to help him, but I had to get back to the Huntresses. I would not die in battle. Not for this fight I wouldn't. Not when I could get Luke back for the lies in another battle.

I dove into the cold water and braced myself for the swim back. I was ready to tell Lady Artemis what we were going to do for this war. We were going to be apart of it as much as possible. Little did I know Lady Artemis had already gone to war before I got back…


	7. Going to War

**Ok, so I know I said I was going to post the next chapter on Sunday, but I finished the story. The final chapter will indeed be posted tomorrow... Sunday. That WILL be the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: In these last few chapter I have quote a lot of Rick Riordan's words due to required dialog. I don't own those words and yes the copied words from the books are correct. That is why some words may look familiar because they are. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"_Demanding my response  
Don't bother breaking the door down__  
__I found my way out"_

The day that war broke out in the city I forced the huntresses to follow me into the city. I had a feeling that Artemis was doing all she could do where she was and it was our job to help the demigods in New York. Some of the huntresses complained but I ignored them as we trekked into the city.

We hit a wall of time stopping magic. I had to make sure that we wouldn't let us slow us down. Mortals were more susceptible to the type of magic that immortals used. But, if you focused enough you could force yourself past it. That's exactly what we did as we traveled through the Lincoln Tunnel.

I saw a group of half-bloods gathered together at the front of the Empire State Building. I quieted my steps as we got closer. The girls around me followed lead suit behind me. Percy didn't notice any of us. He said something about taking care of boats. He began to send the different cabins to different bridges. I made a mental note on his general genius to cut off the different entrance points of Manhattan, though holding Manhattan seemed a bit excessive.

The campers listened for more instructions standing around and contemplating something. I think it was Travis and keeping a phone or two. I noticed the white fur sea of our timber wolves wander to our sides. Hunting falcons swooped in having finally made it past the time barrier. The owners held out the arms and stroked their heads carefully before focusing back in one me.

"Hold it, Percy," Some camper held out a hand to halt the on going feud about the cell phone. "You forgot the Lincoln Tunnel." A smile broke across my lips as I motioned for us to continue to walk.

We crossed Fifth Avenue as I called out. "How about you leave that to us?"

Percy seemed to just stare at me for a while. A smile began to grow at the corners of his mouth as he thought about how I had just saved his but with the tank that had followed us through that tunnel.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried.

"The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty." I grinned in his direction letting him know I was here to help, not fight with him.

My fellow huntresses stood back as I greeted the other campers warmly. It was all I could do to let my guard down enough to trust the others not to start shooting the campers. Luckily, they stayed civil and no one died due to a _miss_ fire.

"Where have you been the last year?" Percy asked me after the welcome died down. "You've got like twice as many Hunters now!"

I laughed. "Long, _long _story. I bet my adventures were more dangerous than yours, Jackson." My competitive nature kicked in a smirk cracking my face.

"Complete lie," He answered with a condescending grin that had no affect on me.

"We'll see," I promised shaking my head slightly. "After this is over, you, Annabeth, and me: cheeseburgers and fries at the hotel on West 57th."

"Le Parker Meridien," He assured the name to me nodding. "You're on. And Thalia, thanks."

I shrugged. "Those monsters won't know what hit them. Hunters, move out!"

I slapped my silver bracelet and Aegis spiraled into full form. The head of Medusa I had heard could make someone cringed. I had never really looked at my shield though. The campers around me did take a few steps back. We took off down the avenue, the wolves at our flanks. We were there to protect the Lincoln Tunnel. For now this was our part in the war.

I don't remember much after the fighting begun. I'm not sure if I want to remember. People traveled along the back lines of the titan forces heading to different bridges to face off against the other demigods. I didn't blame them. They weren't getting past here.

I remember seeing Luke. That's all I truly remember. I hacked off one monster and it exploded to dust around me and I whipped around to look at my troops and saw Luke looking at me. I stabbed another monster and turned back to where he had been standing to find him gone…

All time froze at one point except for where I was standing. I whipped around one or twice until I spotted Luke with golden eyes standing a couple feet away from me. His eyes flashed that all so familiar blue I knew. There was no smile on his face that told me he was actually Luke. He shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. Time started for a second and then halted once more.

I thought about it watching as Luke buried his face in his hands as if he had a headache. He looked up his eyes changing from gold to blue as rapidly as a strobe light until the blue settled in. I thought time would start up again, but he seemed to have some sort of control over that and held time in its place.

"Thalia, this is your last chance. Come with me back to camp tonight." He begged. He seemed to be holding back some sort of information as Luke's voice echoed from his body instead of the cold voice of Kronos.

"Go back to your troops Luke. I'm done with this game. We'll beat you fair and square." I brought my shield to my front and waited for him to take those few staggering steps backward. He didn't. He had seen so much getting ready for this war it didn't bother him to the slightest.

"Thalia," He took a few steps forward and reached out a pleading hand to me. "I need help. Kronos is going to destroy –," He screamed in pain and took a couple steps backward holding his head. "No!" Kronos's voice erupted form Luke's form. "You will not defy me now boy." He hissed forcing Luke's body to stand tall. His eyes switch colors between gold and blue every now and then until they stopped on gold. There was no quiver to his voice.

Luke, he was still there. I knew it. I could save him… maybe. I blinked once and he was gone. I whipped around to see him climbing into the frozen forces to get to a skeletal horse in front of another line of forces. He mounted up and looked at me. His eyes flashed blue once more sticking to the color I knew so well for a couple seconds. I felt the tears prick my eyes as he looked away his eyes once again gold.

Time picked back up where it had left off as if nothing had happened. A soldier's blade crashed down against Aegis as I mindlessly help it up to protect myself. I shook my head once clearing it. I was done with this chasing game. I tried to convince myself at that point I would no longer let Luke get to me. Not during this war, he wouldn't get into my head.

The day passed. I remember slightly going to a hotel and helping Annabeth with a wound she had received. A poisoned dagger had gotten to her somehow. I wasn't sure why she would have put herself in harms way until Percy and Annabeth sat alone on the balcony together. I watched while some of the campers and a huntress spoke to me and argued at the same time.

Annabeth touched his back gently. I watched as Percy put a hand on her forearm. I half expected him to push her away. Instead, he moved her hand down just slightly and then shivered. He had just confided to her his life. Percy showed Annabeth where his Achilles' spot. She dropped her hand from his back and they simply held hands. They talked just a bit longer before Connor passed me and opened the door halting the moment and pulling Percy away from Annabeth.

I went to see where Percy went two of my girls flanking me. As I went out onto the terrace I stopped them from coming with me. I sat down on the ground next to Annabeth pulling my knees close to my chest. She was sleeping peacefully with slightly labored breathing.

"I'm sorry." I whispered resting my chin on my knees. I looked at the bandaged wound on her arm and sighed. "I shouldn't have…" I couldn't finish. I felt like I had started this. I was the one who left just before we went into camp. I was the reason that Luke would no longer put up with the gods.

"Shouldn't have what?" Annabeth yawned wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Luke wouldn't have been this way if I hadn't been so stubborn. If I had just crossed that border with you guys, we could have gotten help, and I would have grown up with you guys. I would have stopped him." I hid my eyes not daring to look into those stormy grey eyes that could down size your confidence just that much more.

"He would have done this anyway. I know Luke. He wouldn't have stopped just because you didn't turn into a tree." A warm hand touched my back and I smiled as I looked back up at her. "We have a visitor." Annabeth was looking over my head at someone who had come onto the terrace.

"Sorry you guys." The boy was from the Apollo cabin and was frowning slightly. "I thought Percy would still be out here with Annabeth. Do you know where he is?"

"What's going on?" I demanded standing up to face him.

"There's someone who wishes to speak with Percy. Do you guys know where he is?" He asked looking around mindlessly.

"Who is it? I'll find him and tell him." I told him stepping closer. He seemed to get flustered with my close proximity.

"A Titan…" He responded. I nodded and took off inside the suite. I searched room after room. Aphrodite girls were gathering makeup they had picked up on their way back from the fight. All of it was waterproof and they were experimenting. I rolled my eyes and then continued to throw open doors. Silena Beauregard was sitting on a couch holding a picture of her lost love. I somewhere in the back of my mind registered the silver bracelet around her wrist, but I paid it no attention.

Finally, I opened the door to a large master suite. Percy had crashed on top of the comforter and was sound asleep. He said something like: "Rachel, no!" And, he fell silent again. I walked over and begun to shake him awake.

"Percy," I stopped his thrashing as he finally calmed down. "Come on. It's late afternoon. We've got visitors."

He sat up in the bed looking extremely tired. He seemed to sink down in the large comforter and looked far too comfortable. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let out a heavy sigh that he probably wouldn't remember in the latter.

"Visitors?" He grumbled propping up his hands behind him to lean on.

I nodded grimly. "A Titan wants to see you, under a flag of truce. He has a message from Kronos."


	8. It's Over

**The final lyrics to this song I love soooo much are at the end of this chapter. I hope you like because now... (after you read) this songfic is done... Thank you for reading!**

* * *

We went to the meeting and the Titan turned out to be Prometheus. He tried to get into Percy's head and it had worked to the slightest bit. I noticed that Prometheus didn't get far with his words. And he knew that. So what does Prometheus do? He gives a temptation. I stared at the _pithos_ trying to register why he would do such a thing. Pandora's Box was like the ultimate temptation to give up hope. The one thing that had actually stayed in the jar, Elpis, she was the true test to see if a hero was truly a hero. I hoped that Percy would find the strength to keep her within the jar. We needed that. We needed a strong figure to show that hope was still with us. Percy could be that figure.

Prometheus also showed Percy the vision of the night we went to Luke's house. I told him how Annabeth had been so little. Mindlessly, I rubbed my thigh where I had been wounded and May had wrapped it for me. She was a sweet woman to me; she truly was. But, those episodes would have scared me though I never saw one. For that I was glad.

"Percy," I had said responding to one of his comments about Hermes to get this vision of the evil gods out of his head. "you can't start feeling sorry for Luke. We all have tough things to deal with. All demigods do. Our parents are hardly ever around. But Luke made bad choices. Nobody forced him to do that. In fact—"

I looked down the hall making sure we were alone. "I'm worried about Annabeth. If she has o face Luke in battle, I don't know if she can do it. She's always had a soft spot for him."

His face boiled red in anger and I took a step backwards protecting myself from any explosion he might have. "She'll do fine." He insisted.

"I don't know. After that night, after we left his mom's house? Luke was never the same. He got, reckless and moody, like he had something to prove. By the time Grover found us and tried to get us to camp… well, part of the reason we had so much trouble was because Luke wouldn't be careful. He wanted to pick a fight with every monster we crossed. Annabeth didn't see that as a problem. Luke was her hero. Annabeth didn't see that as a problem. Luke was her hero. She only understood that his parents had made him sad, and she got very defensive of him. She still _is _defensive. All I'm saying… don't you fall into the same trap. Luke has given himself to Kronos now. We can't afford to be soft on him." Some where on the inside as I said these words to Percy I knew I was reassuring myself even more of what I had chosen. I would escape the trap of temptation on my own. Now, it was Percy's turn.

"You're right," He answered looking out a window that looked over Harlem.

I patted hi shoulder reassuringly. "I'm going to check on the Hunters, then get some more sleep before nightfall. You should crash too."

"The last thing I need is more dreams." He said stubbornly reminding me of a younger Luke that I knew.

"I know, believe me." I thought back on the dreams I had been having that I didn't want to come back. "But Percy, there's no telling when you'll get another chance for rest. It's going to be a long night—maybe our _last_ night." Once again I was convincing myself that I must get some sleep because me words were more true than I had expected.

Percy nodded wearily and then handing me Pandora's jar. "Do me a favor. Lock this in the hotel vault, will you? I think I'm allergic to _pithos_."

A smile cracked at my lips for the first time all day. "You go it." He walked away and watched as he disappeared in one of the rooms probably to pass out from exhaustion. I made my way to the hotel safe helping one of Apollo children bandage a camper. The Apollo camper fell asleep while I finished wrapping the kid's arm. I felt bad for the Apollo campers. Their healing abilities were great, but the powers drained them considerably. I tossed a blanket over him and then locked Pandora's jar away in the vault.

Soon, I had found a bed and passed out too lazy to actually climb beneath the covers. As I slept I knew it was coming, but I wished it to stay away. No such luck.

My nightmare was that of the past, not the future. They were good dreams I guess you could say, but now that I knew they could never happen again they were nightmares. The trips Luke and I had taken just running. It was hard to forget him when you know the Luke that was freer spirited with out the mark on his face that scarred him permanently.

Silena died the next day pretending to be Clarisse. We lost a lot actually. The biggest loss I was worried about was Chiron who had been buried in rubble when we made our way up to Olympus. I hoped the Hera's highest heavens that Mrs. O' Leary would be able to dig him out. We rode in the elevator was dead silent. There was an eerie feeling lingering in the air from the deaths that had occurred around us. Grover clopped his hooves nervously and munched mindlessly on a discarded tin can he had found next to a sleeping man.

The doors slid open and I gulped back my fear as I looked at the dissolving bridge before us. We stepped out and it began to crack at our feet.

"Jump!" Grover said, silly satyrs should know they can obviously jump farther and higher than half-bloods can. He sprang easily out of harms way.

"Gods, I hate heights!" I yelled as Percy and I launched ourselves from the crumbling marble.

I turned around just in time as Annabeth screamed Percy's name and began to tumble down toward Manhattan. Percy grabbed her hand and halted the fall. She began to slip from his grip and I motioned for Grover to follow my lead as I grabbed Percy's legs. Percy seemed to strengthen with the reassurance.

Grover and I pulled them up together and it got a bit awkward. Percy and Annabeth lay trembling on the ground in each others arms. I rubbed the back of my neck as they just stayed like that. Annabeth suddenly tensed realizing her position.

They exchanged a couple of unintelligent words and continued to look at each other. "Keep moving!" Grover tugged at Percy's shoulder and I laughed inwardly at his fatherly like qualities to ruin the romantic moments. The two untangled from each other and began to run across the sky bridge. I was behind them, which most likely wasn't wise considering every time my foot left the marble the marble crumbled beneath me.

I watched as Annabeth turned and looked at the elevator. I refused to turn around. The last thing I needed to see was a set of suspended metal door 600 floors above Manhattan. "We're marooned," She said. "On our own."

"Blah-ha-ha!" Grover bleated. "The connection between Olympus and America is dissolving. If it fails—"

"The gods won't move on to another country this time," I realized bowing my head slightly in he moment of sadness that had over come me. "This will be the end of Olympus. The _final _end."

We took off down the streets. Mansions burned around us. Statues were hacked at like they were butter and sat on slices around the pedestals. I stared at the damage. This was my father's home. This was the head of all the gods. I felt anger build up in me as I gawked over the amount of damage as my face grew hot with fury.

"Kronos's scythe," Percy muttered staring at the damage as well.

We continued up the winding path. It seemed to have gotten longer. I remember climbing up this once before and I remembered the trek being much shorter. A few minor gods had tried to stop Kronos' rampage. Their armor and weaponry that was left from the attempt was strewn across the road.

I heard Kronos roar ahead of us, "Brick by brick! That was my promise. Tear it down BRICK BY BRICK!"

A large domed mansion that I recognize as a shrine to my lady literally blew its top. The dome shattered and showered the city with rubble. A piece of the golden rood landed in the palm of my hand as I held it out to catch anything that flew toward me.

"That was a shrine to Artemis," I grumbled crushing the gold in my hand. "He'll pay for that."

We sprinted for the palace and made it under the arch when the whole mountain groaned. It rocked sideways knocking the archway. It began to topple over and I noticed its trajectory would put it so that it crushed Annabeth and Percy. "Look out!" Grover yelped. I rushed over a shoved them to the side I tried to jump out of the way, but through the dust from the statues I couldn't tell which way was which. Before I knew it I was pinned beneath the Hera statue.

"Thalia!" Grover bleated and I winced as the pain suddenly set in. The dust cleared around me and the mountain stopped rocking. Percy and Annabeth had faces of shock as they looked at me.

All three of them tried to shove the statue away but that just switched where the pressure was. I screamed in pain as the weight started to press harder onto my calves. "I survive all those battles," I growled. "and I get defeated by a stupid chunk of rock!"

"It's Hera," Annabeth threw her hands in the air in outrage. "She's had it in for me all year. Her statue would've killed me if you hadn't pushed us away."

I grimaced looking up at them with an annoyed look on my face. "Well, don't just stand there! I'll be fine. Go!"

More buildings exploded behind them. An evil laughed echoed down the streets. "We'll be back," Percy promised me squatting down to say his goodbyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," I groaned and then winced again when he turned away.

Fireballs erupted on the side of the mountain, right near the gates of the palace.

"We've got to run," Percy sounded determined.

Grover on the other hand, "I don't suppose you mean _away,_" Grover muttered hopefully. Percy took off toward the palace with Annabeth at his flanks. "I was afraid of that," Grover sighed and quickly followed after them.

I sat out there and listened to the fighting that ensued within the throne room. I groaned in pain as the statue began to crack at certain spots and crush me further. I watched as the connection between the Earth and the palace rebuilt itself. The marble pieces floated up from the ground and pieced its self together. The elevator doors opened and campers started to file out. Clarisse stood at the front of the pack of campers.

"Thalia!" She shouted sprinting toward me. She slid to a stop on her knees right in front of me. "The Cyclopes are in the next elevator, hold on." Clarisse explained hastily and wiped her knees off. Chris came to her back side. He rubbed her shoulders gently and she smacked his hands away.

I heard the reassuring ding of the elevator as the doors opened again. I heard the heavy footsteps and the immensely deep voices of the Cyclopes from Poseidon's underwater forges. They counted as best they could and lifted the statue from my legs. I yelped involuntarily as Clarisse and Chris helped me up to my feet. Two Apollo children helped me up. One ran back down to the ground floor while the other splinted my right shin. My left was just bruised. I wasn't quite what sure the Apollo kid said what happened to the other leg. The other Apollo kid returned holding some crutches. I took them thankfully.

I started my way up the path until I was at the doors. I was forced to stop as the Fates made there way through the door way. I stopped them quickly and crutched my way over to the side of the green and white wrapped body. I recognized it to be a Hermes shroud. I unwrapped the head of the boy and stared at the scarred face of Luke Castellan.

"This is the end." I sighed. I didn't feel the ache in my chest or even the tears prick at my tear ducts. "I loved you… once. But, it's over now."

"_And, you'll never hurt me again."_


End file.
